


Art inspired by Abduction, Seduction

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Boys Kissing, Desert, M/M, old car is difficult to draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by Abduction, Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/gifts), [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Abduction Seduction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434922) by [luninosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity), [TurtleTotem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleTotem/pseuds/TurtleTotem). 



A fanart for illustrates Abduction, Seduction, a fanfiction by Luninosity and Turtletotem.

This story starts like an episode of X files with a removal and aliens . The tone is funny , light . Then gradually the tension mounts and the scenario turns tragic . And I love when things get dramatic and when Erik comes between Charles and danger. I also really like love scenes tinted with despair and happy ending. So here I am well served !  
This drawing shows the end of the story so I will not tell you everything ! But it comes to heat, old car and bare skin (with freckles yeah !!) and kisses between our two lovely mutants of course !

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150305101325331421.jpg)


End file.
